HOPI NARCH CORE ABSTRACT Arizona has the 2nd largest American Indian (AI) population in the U.S., with an estimated 294,636 AIs, or 10% of the U.S. AI population. The Hopi are a federally recognized tribe, one of 22 tribes in Arizona. The reservation occupies part of Coconino and Navajo counties in northeastern Arizona, with 12 villages on three mesas. Approximately 14,000 persons are enrolled in the Hopi Tribe, half of whom live on the Hopi reservation. According to the 2010 Census, there were approximately 2,081 households on the Hopi reservation. One- fourth (28%) of all households on the Hopi Tribe have incomes of less the $20,000. The Hopi Tribe has a successful history of partnering with state Universities and has participated in research projects. For example, in 1993, a cross-sectional survey was conducted among Hopi women to determine the rate of and predictors for participation in breast and cervical cancer screening. This study was used by the Hopi Tribe to apply for and obtain funding from the CDC for the Hopi Women's Health Program (the Hopi Tribe's Breast and Cervical Cancer Screening Program). In 2005, as a follow-up to the Hopi Women's Health Program, a cross-sectional population survey funded by the NCI Partnership for Native American Cancer Prevention (NACP) on knowledge, attitudes, beliefs and behaviors of Hopi women about breast and cervical cancer screening was done. These efforts underscored the need to better understand the burden of cancer among the Hopi and through University partnership and the Arizona Cancer Registry, Arizona Department of Health Services cancer incidence and survival data were analyzed (1995-2005). This effort was funded by the NCI Southwest American Indian Cancer Network. In 2012, a community-wide BRFSS funded by the NCI NCAP was conducted and forms the basis of reference behavioral risk data for Hopi. These aforementioned examples of successful research at Hopi underscore the commitment and dedication of the Hopi to improve and increase the overall health of the community. Through Hopi Health Summits, the community has requested additional efforts in health arenas as diverse as caregiving, tobacco use, and men's health, for example. In order to address the needs of the Hopi tribe, the Hopi Health Department is committed to begin a NARCH to increase research capacity and research skill development for Hopi students. Ms. Lori Joshweseoma, Director, Hopi Health Department, has been involved with many of these aforementioned research projects and is ready to take the NARCH helm as PI and Project Leader for the Hopi NARCH Core. The specific aims of the Hopi NARCH Core are to provide the administrative structure for conduct of the Hopi NARCH and to further Hopi research infrastructure including oversight of human subject's protection and further strengthen partnerships with Arizona state universities. The Hopi Tribe views the NARCH as a way to respond to health promotion needs of the tribe. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 11/07) Page Continuation Format Page